


紊乱

by rmp611



Category: YUANCHANG
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmp611/pseuds/rmp611
Summary: 总觉得我写的是不是过于科学了，头秃。转座子这个就是高中生物讲的Barbara McClintock发现的玉米基因中的现象，当时大家都觉得，她一个女孩子搞什么科研，结果人家还不是获了诺贝尔奖，所以说性别歧视不可取，AO平权势在必得。但是我基本上为了简化阅读把转座子写成了A123这种结构，是便于理解，实际上转座基因还有些其他的结构序列，而且它的活性牵扯各种甲基化修饰的表观遗传，从上世纪50年代发现这个现象直到现在科学家们依然还在研究这个领域，科学是无止境的。以及，我会快点认真搞剧情赶紧谈恋爱的，总觉得写小说攻他不出来，我于心不安啊。





	1. Chapter 1

五 不能标记的发情期  
“窝草………”穆九依然站在角落，对于空气中突然浓郁起来的瑞香味反应不及，这乌鸦嘴也太灵了。他眼见着乔格皱起了眉，杏眼有些痛苦的半敛着，面色忽然变得潮红，而喘息却愈加急促起来。穆九心里可谓天人交战，他是该现在开窗跳下去还是该走上前完全标记了眼前这个他喜欢的omega。  
“回答……呼……”乔格忍着体内躁动的情欲，压下即将溢出口的呻*吟，倔强地追问到“这次你帮不帮忙？”  
“我……”这题太难了，超纲，穆九自己都没想好，可是眼前的活色生香又时时刻刻挑动着他的神经。他往后再退了一步，整个人紧紧贴着墙角，他是真害怕自己再多嗅一会儿而乔格的信息素味就会彻底暴走，不管不顾地把人当场办了。  
“我不行，你明天得上班，发情期至少要过三天”穆九看着乔格挣扎着从椅子上站起来，脑子里强行给自己找了个理由，然后跟躲病毒一样靠着墙往左边迈了一步试图远离这个散发着甜美香味的源泉。  
“上个屁班闭上你的嘴。”  
话音未落，乔格便轻踮脚尖，将柔软的唇贴了上来。

穆九的脑子这次彻底罢工了。尽管在特种兵时期受过那么多omega信息素抗干扰训练，他没有一次不是评级达到S，但自从遇到了乔格，所有心理上的反抗都是徒劳无功。他总是见了他还想再见，嘴上再怎么拒绝，每个午夜梦回的内容左不过是把眼前人压在床上这样那样的欺负一番。而如今，果然……和想的……还不太一样。  
反倒是乔公子直接将他压在了床上，并且丝毫不收敛自己的信息素，大有一副不把穆九也逼到发情绝不罢休的势头。他一边亲吻着穆九的唇一边便直接从军装裤的开口处将手伸了进去，上上下下抚摸着，可到底是omega就算平日里再注重锻炼，可到了发情期还是四肢酸软，使不上力，没折腾两下便趴在穆九身上可怜又难受地呻吟喘息，宽松睡衣外露着的姣好脖颈便这般大咧咧地暴露在穆九的嘴边，散发着惑人的馨香，仿佛穆九只要偏过头就能毫无顾忌地占有他一般。  
“快点…嗯…咬我”乔格格外难受，可拖了这么久还没得到alpha信息素的滋润让他疲惫不堪，仿佛已经失去了四肢的支配权，精神也极度困倦，随时随地都要睡过去一般，可身体里那熊熊燃烧的欲火却一刻不停地折磨着他的神经，于是他只能轻微地勾勾小指，摩挲着穆九的手，小猫一样惹人怜。  
穆九死死克制着自己翻身其上狠狠要他的冲动，可就在乔格伸舌轻吮他耳廓的这一刻完全破功，他再也无法忍耐，偏过头再不犹豫地咬住了乔格后颈的腺体，迅捷地翻身坐起来半靠在床头，单手便拎起了乔格，牢牢固定在自己的怀里，像成年的美洲豹叼着自己的幼崽一般凶悍而不容拒绝。  
信息素的占有是绝对压倒性的，乔格在感受到穆九的信息素注入的那一刻开始，身体内部的渴求便翻倍似的增长，几乎烧光了所有理智，但所幸穆九并没让他难受太久，几乎是在一边临时标记他的同时一边将他身上碍事的衣料清除殆尽，带着薄茧的大手拂过他腰间的敏感点，直教他呼吸停顿一瞬又马上呻吟出声。紧接着马不停蹄地攻城略地，弄得他下身湿的泥泞不堪，再寻到那销魂之处，悄无声息探入了两指，但显然未经人事的乔格在第一次承受入侵时本能的害怕拒绝着，小穴虽然潮湿一片可却拒绝着外物的进入，紧紧箍着穆九的两根手指，让他前后动弹不得。  
穆九忍得格外辛苦，心上人就在眼前，漂亮的眉眼被情欲熏染得愈发暧昧动人，浑身上下散发的香甜味道都在对他发出由衷的邀请，似是在拿着最轻柔的羽毛挠他的心，而早已迷糊了的乔格虽然身体本能地害怕着，却在他耳边拿有些喑哑的嗓音一遍遍软软地求：“你进来啊……”  
“乖一点，现在不行，会受伤的”穆九微微偏头亲吻乔格的嘴唇，接着又移到他紧蹙的眉心，一边轻哄着一边继续扩张，见终于差不多了才将人摆正了抱在自己怀里，粗长坚硬的性器对准了他翕张的小穴，狠狠地一插到底。  
“啊……”几乎是在同一刻，乔格的眼泪便哗啦啦不要钱似的往下掉，也不知是疼的还是爽的，根本说不出完整的语句，只顾得在穆九耳边不高不低地吐出些破碎的呻吟。而穆九却在进入心上人后，再也压不住自己alpha强势占有的威压，一手紧紧掐住他的腰，另一手牢牢固定住怀里omega的脖颈，强迫对方和他一次又一次的深吻，下身的攻势也丝毫不减，次次进出直捣小穴深处的生殖腔口，可怜乔格初次承受便被逼到如此境地，既疼且爽还被紧紧堵住嘴无法呼叫，快感越垒越多，直逼出他的泪水流了满面。  
许是穆九攻势太过强烈，没过太久，乔格深处的生殖腔便被他撞开了一道缝隙，于是AO双方的快感更是上了一个层级似的递增，那小小的缝隙随着穆九撞击的频率轻轻吮着硕大的头部，刺激得穆九头皮发麻，而更被眼前乔格此刻不经意流露的媚态惹得眼角发红。乔格此刻已然失尽了所有神志，甚至连五感都几乎消失殆尽，只能条件反射地体会到从大脑源源不断发出的身体正被自己喜欢的人充满着的那种愉悦。不多时，生殖腔口被他越扩越大，几乎整个头部都被乔格贪心的小穴吞了进去，抽插变得越来越艰难，而那种紧致带给他的酥爽也在指数级得递增穆九知道这是乔格和他都快要到了，但他却咬牙强忍着从温暖湿润的生殖腔慢慢退出，快速上下抚着乔格前端秀气的性器，在未成结之前，轻声咬着心上人的耳朵叫着他“小格子。”  
乔格射了，连带着生殖腔里的淫液淅淅沥沥透过腔口浇在穆九性器顶端，惹得穆九几乎也在同一刻喷出精液，整张床惨不忍睹。乔格的呼吸还尚未平息，却已经低低地啜泣起来，这太不像是一贯以来怼天怼地的乔大佬了，可他没办法，喜欢偏偏就会让他跟变了一个人似的，患得患失又难以抑制得难过。  
“你是不是有病！”乔小公子粉面含春，眼角残留着发情热的红，终于缓过了呼吸骂道，带着甜甜瑞香味道的呼吸直直扑在了穆九的眉间。  
硬生生从生殖腔里退出中断成结是会让alpha多痛苦的事他们双方心知肚明，可穆九还是做了，乔格自然气不打一处来，可惜他那原本兴师问罪的话却在一场情事之后沾着情欲的湿而软得不成样子。  
但穆九只是望着乔格沉默不言。  
他当然不能，正因为乔格不是别人，是他千方百计想藏起来的心上人。


	2. 第十五章 倒霉催的抑制剂

乔格这发情期来得过于措手不及，对所有人而言。  
魏平海睡得好好的，突然闻见了空气中的瑞香气息，愣是被本能反应从睡梦中给叫醒了，迷糊了一会儿猛然惊觉这尼玛是乔大爷发情期到了，于是一边脑内循环播放“我是个有家室的A了”“兄弟妻不可欺”之类的废话，一边抄起电话接通内线，对电话那头的人咆哮：“穆九你他妈快滚回来！你媳妇儿发情了！”  
而等穆九赶到基地的时候魏平海这大高个正在门边缩得跟个鹌鹑一样，乔格的信息素已经浓烈到即便透过紧闭的房门也能轻易感知，更遑论他穆九目前还是唯一一个和乔大佬发生过性关系的alpha，这味道对他的影响只能是翻了倍的严重。  
魏平海看着自家战友站在乔格房门口要进不进的来回犹豫顿时气不打一处来，抬脚就一踹顺带反锁了房门。  
里面属于乔格的香甜气味如热浪般扑面而来，穆九还没站稳便听见乔格的闷哼，他这位一向怼天怼地的心上人此刻可怜兮兮地半坐在地毯上抱着凳子，面色潮红，呼吸急促，白皙的额上渗出些晶莹的汗珠，难得狼狈如此。  
“你……唔，你来干嘛！”乔格一边对抗着难耐的发qing热一边质问，穆九不难从中听出些埋怨的味道。  
他还能是来干嘛的！穆九努力抑制自己的本能，即便来之前他为自己注射了抑制剂依然被乔格勾得情动，可也深知此时并不是能处理乔格发情期的好时间，但要他直接跟乔格说“我来给你送抑制剂……”这种话，穆九害怕他可能从现在起此生都被乔大佬拉黑了。  
哎……每次遇到乔格的事都是左右为难，穆九内心深深唾弃自己的犹豫不决。  
“嗯……”乔格的又一声低吟打断了穆九的思绪，眼前人已然快被情欲逼到失去理智，因着生理上不退的热度而挣扎撕扯自己的衣服，不多时便衣衫不整几近全裸。  
穆九这才恍然发现他竟然连自己的信息素都忘记收敛，全凭alpha本能的释放着，此刻正在空气中与乔格的瑞香互相缠绵，大有强迫眼前的omega丧失神智，淫荡地打开身体屈从于他这个alpha的意味。  
而乔小O可果然没让他失望，含着水雾的眸子斜斜瞥了过来，在暖黄的灯下更显暧昧，右手则直接向下顺着内裤边缘伸了进去，下一秒便伴着那进进出出微妙的律动低哑得呻吟出声，穆九只觉得头皮发麻，血液全向下身涌去。  
“你……唔……到底还在看什么！”乔格一边低斥他，一边动作不停，生殖腔中流出的蜜液已经将奶白色的内裤氤氲出一片污渍，而穆九印象中的那笔直秀挺的性器也在前端留下些不明显的水痕。  
眼前人慢慢躺倒在矮桌旁的地毯上，白皙修长的双腿交叠磨蹭，将手指夹在其中，重要的地方全被挡得严实，便让那看不透的律动欲盖弥彰。穆九的喉结不受控地动了动，濒临爆炸的边缘。  
而乔格已经不想再猜他喜欢的这个既固执又蠢笨的alpha到底要不要扑上来将他狠操一顿，他自己已经快受不了了，修长的手指径自将碍事的内裤扒拉下一半，双腿大张，长指不客气地直送到底，就着空气中弥漫着的穆九的信息素聊胜于无地抚慰着自己空虚的生殖道。  
“唔……够……不到”乔格的视线已然有些空濛，无神地注视着书桌上的台灯，手指无意识地抽插着，半晌也不知是难受还是舒服地半合眸子，低声抱怨。  
眼前的景色太过淫靡，早已超出了穆九的接受范围，他只道原先乔格就总是这样那样地诱惑他，而自己总要花极大的功夫才能抑制本能，明明喜欢却不能标记本来就是极痛苦的事，苦口婆心说了无数遍，想尽办法避免和乔格在发情期发生关系，以免一个不小心擦枪走火完全标记，更有甚者直接让他怀上宝宝，可心上人果然还是当耳旁风，此刻还变本加厉地挑战他的神经。  
“哎……”穆上校心里深深地叹气，最终不得不妥协。  
“闻着我的信息素自己操得爽吗？”穆九单手撑在乔格的耳边，微微低头问，另一手不容拒绝地将乔格还在体内折腾作恶的手指抽了出来衔在齿间，对方果然因着空虚极不满意地唔了一声，小幅度摆动腰身颤抖着抬腿环住了穆九，神态之间尽是邀请之意。  
“小格子……”穆九低声叫他，“你总是这么不听话”，他以肘撑地，手指扣着对方的下巴，眉眼中难掩燃烧的占有欲，却迟迟不将胯间的大家伙捅进来解他的燃眉之急。乔格又低低地“唔”了一声，暗含催促。  
岂料穆九却含笑说不着急，紧接着竟猝不及防将自己的中指捅进了乔格的生殖道。  
“啊~嗯……”乔格被这突如其来的一下戳得尖叫出声。穆上校确实半点不留情，他本身便比乔格身高体壮，相比来讲手指也比乔格的更长一些，这一下毫无预兆地捅进来，虽然没达到生殖腔口的深度，却也不费力地戳到了敏感点。  
“不……”乔小公子这一声也不知是在抱怨穆九拿手指来敷衍还是单纯不适应对方在他体内过快抽插的节奏。  
“我说没说过让你自己准备好抑制剂？”穆九摩挲着乔格的敏感点冷声问。  
对方浑身颤抖了一下弓起身子，喘息着答：“嗯，但被文霏用掉了”  
“你自己的发情期时间自己不记得？不知道做好措施？”穆九并未缓下手指的攻势，却依然慢条斯理的质问，远远看着就像他在故意玩弄折磨身下人一般。  
天地良心，日月可鉴，乔格简直要哭了，他这次是真没故意引诱穆九的坏心思，“确实是意外嗯……啊……”乔格只觉得穆九又加了食指进来，同时还腾出拇指时不时按揉他前端吐水的性器直叫他头皮发麻，呻吟更甚。  
“你这个小骗子”穆九轻笑，也不再折腾他，只加快了手上的速度，又强势的释放着自己的信息素向怀中的O施压，末了又在对方的后颈加深了临时标记，不多时乔格果然淋漓大汗地释放在他手里。  
穆九将湿透了的人从地毯上捞了起来搂进怀里，刚释放过一波的乔格自然失了力气，软软地靠在穆九的肩上，他自是知道发情期没有那么快结束，但有信任喜欢的alpha信息素萦绕身边总归安抚了他焦躁的情绪，也正因此而没防备穆九的动作，等乔格回过神来时，穆上校已经悄无声息地把随身带来的高效抑制剂一滴不剩地推进了他的身体里。


	3. 第二十五章 AO标记

乔格在A组的实验内容并不复杂，几乎和他在军区研究院做的内容一模一样，就是构建一个基因编辑的载体，然后其他实验人员比如云钟离，负责再将这种基因编辑载体制作成为可以临床使用的生物药剂。  
一开始乔格并不知所以，BAY对实验人员的防范远比研究院要高，没有了程深，乔格甚至无法拿到自己现在构建的基因载体的序列，只知道一些只言片语实验必备的信息，比如使用什么抗生素筛选之类，但这对弄清信息素实验整个的目的并无太大帮助。而隔壁的云钟离虽然和他住的近，但鉴于BAY实验基地的严格军事化管理，他两后来很久都没能再有机会单独碰面避开监控交流一下所得信息。  
不过这一日，他终于得到个难得的喘息之机，原因正是因为他的发情期到了。  
基地上层特别批准了他两天的假期，先用抑制剂缓解发情热，然后再多休息一天，好巧不巧的是，第二天云钟离自己在实验中出了个不大不小的实验事故，不是太严重的伤，被她演得倒是惟妙惟肖，一开始连乔格都被骗过去了，后来才知道都是装的，但到底骗过了审查人员。  
“你有什么发现没有？！”云钟离等监察员一走，立马一个轱辘从床上翻身起来，凑近乔格问道。  
“没”，乔格直接摇头，“我构载体，给的基因都是直接一个样品拿过来，只标了生产序列号，一点基因序列的信息都没有，无从下手”，他不是个爱八卦打听的性子，只想着一步步慢慢来，等找到机会一举突破基因序列的筛查，基本就知道他们在干什么了。  
“我倒是听说了一些”，云钟离两眼亮晶晶，“我认识的一个基因组学的女生，她说给你们的材料好像是alpha信息素的基因序列，因为有一段富含AT的片段是典型的A信息素保守序列。”  
“唔，这倒是真的”，乔格沉吟，“可是知道这个也无济于事，至少我们得知道更具体的内容。比如，这个A信息素是哪种类型？它是被多倍过量表达了还是被抑制表达？是过表达了信息素的气味还是过表达了强度？还有这其中含不含有A信息素中关乎标记omega的关键转座子？”  
“窝草……”云钟离看着乔格，听得眼睛都直了，手里刚拿出来的烟，啪嗒一下掉在地上，“你……C国国立生科院出来的都这么优秀的嘛？”，她满共就说了一句alpha信息素，对方却几乎概括了目前能与之相关的所有实验方向。  
乔格弯腰捡起了烟，放在了一旁的休息桌上，“还行吧，主要是我很优秀”，乔大佬面无表情，面不改色。  
“(艹皿艹 )，好不要脸”。  
云钟离无视乔格眼神中的警告，固执地给自己点火，“说正经的，你真的一点办法没有？”  
乔格靠回座椅靠背，愣了一会儿神，说道，“也不是没有，我用最原始的桑格测序，测出来了样本的基因序列，但是我们没法联网，因此不能做比对，就没法知道现在获得的样本序列的更多信息，就算我把东西递出去叫丁一帮忙，也无济于事，他们的消息进不来，我们还是一样的摸石头过河。”  
没想到云钟离的表情却又亮了，根本就没听乔格后面的话，一拳怼在乔格肩膀，“你都测出来序列了你不早说？！！！”  
“？？？你没问啊？”乔格怼回去。  
“获得的序列可靠吗？”云钟离再怼。  
“你是在怀疑我国培育的高科技人才的水准吗？”两人谁也不让谁。  
“ok，拿来给我不用管了”，云钟离大手一挥，“半个月后我的发情期，你记得请病假，老地方见。”

时间匆匆而逝。  
乔格再见云钟离时，小姑娘脸色并不好，他知道有些O身体体质不行对抑制剂十分敏感，每次用抑制剂抗过发情期，就跟香菜过敏的人被强迫一日三餐狂灌香菜一样，除非早点找个A嫁了，好改变一下自己的基因，乔格好笑地看着一脸菜色的云钟离扶着椅子坐下，忽然脑子里想起来另一件事。  
“我找搞信息素临床的同事问了，这段序列的作用是……”  
云钟离还没说完，乔格就见鬼似的直接打断了她，“是不是关于A信息素标记的转座子，并且A3基因被修改了？”  
“卧槽？”云钟离一手虚弱地扶着自己的肚子，一边点点头，满眼你神了的表情。  
“那应该是在做毒品，而且可以用作控制omega的心智”，乔格站起身，左右踱步。  
云钟离却因为发情期脑子不好使还没转过来弯儿。  
乔格便坐下接着解释道：“我问你，A标记O的生物学原理是什么？”  
“呃……Alpha信息素中有一段序列分为A1，A2和A3三部分，在成结过程中，A1识别Omega信息素，自发从Alpha信息素上切断这一段序列，A2控制这一部分外源基因转移，并断开Omega信息素表达基因将自己这段外源序列装载在Omega的基因序列里，然后A3是浓缩的alpha信息素基因序列，成结标记后长期在Omega体内表达，所以成结标记会永久改变omega信息素的味道，是因为小O们在每次表达自己的信息素时，连带着也得表达他们的A的信息素。”  
“是这样没错”，乔格点点头欣慰地看着云钟离，一副看来你在A国学习不算差的表情，气得对方差点冲起来打他。  
“所以说……”云钟离陷入沉思。  
“所以说，这是一种控制omega的手段，omega天生会臣服在A的信息素之下，他们过表达了的A3基因一旦注入omega体内，虽然让小O们获取一时的快感，但长久下来，他们便不可抑制地被那些在他们体内表达了A3基因的alpha们控制。”  
“靠……这Henrik果然脑子有坑啊？？？”云钟离气得大骂。  
“不过，我们可以神不知鬼不觉地把他们构建的转座子破坏掉，只要突变A1的一个碱基即可”，乔格看着云钟离，露出了个对方觉得十分渗人的微笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 总觉得我写的是不是过于科学了，头秃。转座子这个就是高中生物讲的Barbara McClintock发现的玉米基因中的现象，当时大家都觉得，她一个女孩子搞什么科研，结果人家还不是获了诺贝尔奖，所以说性别歧视不可取，AO平权势在必得。  
> 但是我基本上为了简化阅读把转座子写成了A123这种结构，是便于理解，实际上转座基因还有些其他的结构序列，而且它的活性牵扯各种甲基化修饰的表观遗传，从上世纪50年代发现这个现象直到现在科学家们依然还在研究这个领域，科学是无止境的。  
> 以及，我会快点认真搞剧情赶紧谈恋爱的，总觉得写小说攻他不出来，我于心不安啊。


End file.
